Warrior Cats Great secret no1-Blue Moon
by harutamafan91
Summary: Sweetkit is a member of MossClan. She has big dreams, but because of her tiny size, her mother doesnt agree. Soon, a strange cat comes into Sweetkits life ad changes her world forever. Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue

**Hey! this is my first fic so please dont hesitate to give me tips and suggestions! Enjoy.**

**Sweetkit- And by the way Feathertstar22 does NOT own warriors, Erin Hunter does.**

ALLEGIANCES

MossClan

Leader-Rosestar-pale ginger she cat with yellow eyes

Deputy-Ivytendril-white tom with blue eyes and grey paws

Medicine Cat-Shadeleap-black she cat with dark blue eyes

Warriors-

Fishfur-grey-blue furred tom

Lizardtail-brown tabby tom with a long tail

Apprentice-Horsepaw

Mousefern-grey and brown she cat

Dogpelt-scarred black tom

Wishclaw-commanding white she cat

Apprentice-Sootpaw

Wolfdrop-fierce, battle hungry grey tom

Fallenstare-golden brown tom

Apprentices-

Horsepaw-tortoiseshell she cat with white paws and muzzle

Goldenpaw-golden she cat with bright green eyes

Sootpaw-black and grey tom

Queens-

Sorrelwing-silver she cat with a brown belly and piercing blue eyes, mother to Ivytendril's kits-Sweetkit (tiny ginger and white she kit), and Frogkit (grey and brown tom)

Birdpelt-Brown and white tabby she cat with one green eye and one amber eye, expecting Wolfdrop's kits

Ashflower-beautiful grey-dappled she cat, mother to Fishfur's kits-Toadkit (dark brown tom kit)

Fernbreeze-ginger tabby she cat with silver whiskers, oldest nursery queen

Leafsong-pale brown and gold dappled she cat with grey eyes, Kit-carer

Apprentice-Goldenpaw

Elders-

Thornstrike-brown shaded tabby tom, retired due to broken leg

Turtleclaw-tortoiseshell she cat with white ears, oldest cat in MossClan

Lionscar-bright gold tom with a long scar down left side

Daisybranch-once-pretty ginger and brown tabby she cat

GorseClan

Leader-Silverstar-silver tom

Apprentice- Featherpaw

Deputy-Flowereye-ginger and black tabby she cat with one amber eye and one yellow eye

Medicine cat-Barkfur-brown and white tom

Apprentice-Nightpaw

Warriors-

Milkpoppy-white she cat with reddish-brown eyes

Apprentice-Snowpaw

Riversong-blue-grey she cat with blue eyes

Creekheart-blue-grey tom with blue eyes

Doveflight-snow-white she cat with blue eyes

Fallenstorm-black tom with pale yellow eyes

Apprentices-

Snowpaw-white she cat with blue eyes

Featherpaw-grey she cat with yellow eyes

Nightpaw-black tom with white claws and amber eyes

Queens-

Swiftpelt-black and white she cat-kit-carer

Harefrost-grey-brown she cat-mother to Fallenstorm's kit-Darkkit (black and dark brown tom)

Elders-

Frognose-arrogant grey tom

DuskClan

Leader-Stonestar-short-furred grey tom

Deputy-Solemnstorm-short-tempered quiet black tom

Medicine cat-Applefur-long furred black tom

Warriors-

Rosepelt-grey and white she cat

Fuzzytail-ginger and grey she cat with a long-furred tail

Iceshadow-pretty white she cat

Apprentice-Snailpaw

Runningstorm-strong black tom

Leopardtail-dappled grey-blue she cat

Apprentices-

Snailpaw-dark brown tom

Queens-

Mistyheart-grey she cat-kit-carer

Lilystem-pale grey and white tabby she cat, expecting Stonestar's kits

Elders-

Loudfern-loud brown tabby tom

Ryefur-pale tan she cat

Butterflyfur-rosy-ginger she cat with deep blue eyes

EagleClan

Leader-Swoopstar-black and white tom with brown points and silver claws

Deputy-Jumpheart-tortoiseshell tom

Medicine cat-Ghostfur-long-furred white tom with a flat face

Warriors-

Ratnose-black tom with a pink nose

Mouseheart-shy brown she cat

Beesting-pale grey she cat

Wasptooth-ginger tom with black and grey whiskers

Apprentices-

Ferretpaw-pale ginger and light brown she cat

Tigerpaw-bright ginger tom with black stripes

Shadowpaw-dark grey tom

Frostpaw-white she cat with amber eyes

Brindlepaw-brown and black tabby she cat

Queens-

Poppypelt-reddish brown she cat, kit-carer

Elders-

Cloudshade-white tom with black points

Darksnow-black she cat with white points


	2. Prologue(actual)

**Hey! this is my first fic so please dont hesitate to give me tips and suggestions! Enjoy.**

**Sweetkit- And by the way Feathertstar22 does NOT own warriors, Erin Hunter does.**

ALLEGIANCES

MossClan

Leader-Rosestar-pale ginger she cat with yellow eyes

Deputy-Ivytendril-white tom with blue eyes and grey paws

Medicine Cat-Shadeleap-black she cat with dark blue eyes

Warriors-

Fishfur-grey-blue furred tom

Lizardtail-brown tabby tom with a long tail

Apprentice-Horsepaw

Mousefern-grey and brown she cat

Dogpelt-scarred black tom

Wishclaw-commanding white she cat

Apprentice-Sootpaw

Wolfdrop-fierce, battle hungry grey tom

Fallenstare-golden brown tom

Apprentices-

Horsepaw-tortoiseshell she cat with white paws and muzzle

Goldenpaw-golden she cat with bright green eyes

Sootpaw-black and grey tom

Queens-

Sorrelwing-silver she cat with a brown belly and piercing blue eyes, mother to Ivytendril's kits-Sweetkit (tiny ginger and white she kit), and Frogkit (grey and brown tom)

Birdpelt-Brown and white tabby she cat with one green eye and one amber eye, expecting Wolfdrop's kits

Ashflower-beautiful grey-dappled she cat, mother to Fishfur's kits-Toadkit (dark brown tom kit)

Fernbreeze-ginger tabby she cat with silver whiskers, oldest nursery queen

Leafsong-pale brown and gold dappled she cat with grey eyes, Kit-carer

Apprentice-Goldenpaw

Elders-

Thornstrike-brown shaded tabby tom, retired due to broken leg

Turtleclaw-tortoiseshell she cat with white ears, oldest cat in MossClan

Lionscar-bright gold tom with a long scar down left side

Daisybranch-once-pretty ginger and brown tabby she cat

GorseClan

Leader-Silverstar-silver tom

Apprentice- Featherpaw

Deputy-Flowereye-ginger and black tabby she cat with one amber eye and one yellow eye

Medicine cat-Barkfur-brown and white tom

Apprentice-Nightpaw

Warriors-

Milkpoppy-white she cat with reddish-brown eyes

Apprentice-Snowpaw

Riversong-blue-grey she cat with blue eyes

Creekheart-blue-grey tom with blue eyes

Doveflight-snow-white she cat with blue eyes

Fallenstorm-black tom with pale yellow eyes

Apprentices-

Snowpaw-white she cat with blue eyes

Featherpaw-grey she cat with yellow eyes

Nightpaw-black tom with white claws and amber eyes

Queens-

Swiftpelt-black and white she cat-kit-carer

Harefrost-grey-brown she cat-mother to Fallenstorm's kit-Darkkit (black and dark brown tom)

Elders-

Frognose-arrogant grey tom

DuskClan

Leader-Stonestar-short-furred grey tom

Deputy-Solemnstorm-short-tempered quiet black tom

Medicine cat-Applefur-long furred black tom

Warriors-

Rosepelt-grey and white she cat

Fuzzytail-ginger and grey she cat with a long-furred tail

Iceshadow-pretty white she cat

Apprentice-Snailpaw

Runningstorm-strong black tom

Leopardtail-dappled grey-blue she cat

Apprentices-

Snailpaw-dark brown tom

Queens-

Mistyheart-grey she cat-kit-carer

Lilystem-pale grey and white tabby she cat, expecting Stonestar's kits

Elders-

Loudfern-loud brown tabby tom

Ryefur-pale tan she cat

Butterflyfur-rosy-ginger she cat with deep blue eyes

EagleClan

Leader-Swoopstar-black and white tom with brown points and silver claws

Deputy-Jumpheart-tortoiseshell tom

Medicine cat-Ghostfur-long-furred white tom with a flat face

Warriors-

Ratnose-black tom with a pink nose

Mouseheart-shy brown she cat

Beesting-pale grey she cat

Wasptooth-ginger tom with black and grey whiskers

Apprentices-

Ferretpaw-pale ginger and light brown she cat

Tigerpaw-bright ginger tom with black stripes

Shadowpaw-dark grey tom

Frostpaw-white she cat with amber eyes

Brindlepaw-brown and black tabby she cat

Queens-

Poppypelt-reddish brown she cat, kit-carer

Elders-

Cloudshade-white tom with black points

Darksnow-black she cat with white points


End file.
